Las palabras duelen
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey escucha los pensamientos de sus hermanos. Él se escapa en medio de una ventisca de nieve ¿Podrán sus hermanos encontrar a Mikey y arreglar su error antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Por favor leer
1. Miedo

Caminó por la ciudad, el frío no le afectaba. No lo sentía en realidad.

Para Mikey el dolor ya le era demasiado familiar, como un viejo y conocido amigo.

* * *

 _-Seria mejor si Mikey no estuviera molestando- dijo Raph_

 _-A veces desearía que no fuera parte de la familia- dijo Donnie_

 _-No seria mejor si el no fuese de la familia- se unió Leo_

* * *

Había pasado horas. ¿Cuantas? Mikey no supo decirlo.

La noche ya reinaba en la ciudad y ni la luna ni las estrellas se notaban debido a las nubes. No sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, no tenia a donde ir.

Pero no le importaba.

¿De que serviría volver a un lugar donde nadie lo quería? ¿Donde era una carga? Decidió irse lejos, donde nadie lo molestara por ser quien era, pero había sido atacado por dos grupos del pie y estaba herido, de gravedad, y aun así continuo su camino hacia ningún lado con el solo deseo de desaparecer.

Se recostó en la fría pared del callejón al cual había bajado, estaba agotado y dolido. Tanto física como mentalmente no sabía donde iba o que esperaba pero sabía una cosa.

Tenia Miedo

Miedo de morir, miedo de que su familia lo odiase, de lo que le sucedería. Pero ¿Como podía mantener en pie a su familia cuando ni el mismo se sostenía? De inmediato supo la respuesta. Sonreír.

El sonreía aun cuando se sentía una porquería

El sonreía aun cuando sus hermanos los molestaban

El sonreía aun cuando su padre perdía la paciencia con él

Pero no era algo bueno. El nunca había dejado mostrar nada que no fuera una sonrisa falsa aún cuando ni él mismo podía.

Sintió como la pared fría en su nuca, toda la cabeza le latía, sentía la cabeza pesada y nublada, podía sentir la sangre fluyendo se sus heridas, formando un charco carmesí.

-Chicos siento ser una carga para el equipo. Se que ustedes no me extrañaran pero yo a ustedes si-susurro.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Su fuerza cada vez era menos, su respiración disminuía.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero estaba demasiado débil como para contestar.

Los copos de nieve ya comenzaban a caer pero Mikey apenas los sentía contra su piel.

Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su visión ya era borrosa.

Antes de cerrar los ojos podría haber jurado ver una figura moviéndose entre las sombras.

Yendo hacia él


	2. Encuentros

Leo estaba mirando Space Heros

Pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en el programa, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior

* * *

 _Habían llegado la noche anterior de la patrulla. Habían sido atacados por soldados del pie._

 _Mikey casi había echo que los atraparan por no estar lo suficientemente concentrado._

 _Cuando habían llegado a la guarida. Los demás le habían contado a Splinter lo que había pasado sin dejar que Mikey se explicara._

 _-Esto es el colmo Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter- Desde ahora ya no harás nada más que entrenar y ya no saldrás de patrullaje hasta que sepa que estas listo_

 _Luego cuando los cuatro hermanos estuvieron solos. Leo fue el primero en gritarle_

 _-¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO MIGUEL ÁNGEL?- le gritó Leo-CASI HACES QUE NOS MATEN_

 _-Leo..En verdad no era mi intención...- Respondió Mikey con la voz temblorosa_

 _-Callate Miguel Ángel- le gruño Raph-Lárgate porque ahora nadie quiere oirte ni verte_

 _Mikey se quedo sorprendido. No había dicho nada simplemente había apretado los puños y se había ido._

 _-Dios esta vez es demasiado Leo- dijo Raph- Casi hace que nos maten_

 _-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo- se unió Donnie- Esto es demasiado_

 _-Lo sé chicos- Reconoció Leo-Pero Splinter ya ha hablado con él. Dijo que no saldra a patrullar por un tiempo._

 _-Sería mucho mejor si Mikey no estuviera molestando- dijo Raph_

 _-A veces desearía que no fuera parte de la familia- dijo Donnie_

 _-No. Seria mejor si no fuera de la familia- Se unio Leo- Eso haría las cosas más faciles._

 _Los otros dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. De acuerdo con su líder._

 _Nadie se percató de la presencia de Mikey detras de la pared._

 _Apretó_ _los puños tanto que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Las lagrimas querían salir pero Mikey se froto furiosamente los ojos para evitar que salieran de sus ojos._

 _Se alejo de allí y se encerró en su habitación._

* * *

Leo sabía que habían sido algo duros con Mikey pero se lo tenia merecido. Los había puesto en peligro. Eso no podia volver a pasar

-Oye Temerario- lo llamo Raph- ¿No te aburres de ver ese programa estupido?

-No es estúpido. Ademas no veo el problema, si no te gusta puedes irte tranquilamente a otro lugar- replico Leo

-Oye ya es tarde ¿Que vamos a comer?- pregunto Raph

-No lo sé Mikey no ha salido de su habitación todavía- respondió Leo.

* * *

El demonio rugió. Mostrando sus afilados colmillos de los cuales salia veneno.

Se hacerco lentamente siseando un idioma oscuro hacia su presa, una tortuga desmayada en el cayellon.

Mikey.

La chica saltó de la azotea interponiendose entre el demonio y el chico, alzando su chuchillo Serefín, que brillaba con la furia de los cielos.

El demonio gruño y se lanzo al ataque, la chica se movio para evitar un zarpazo de el demonio. El demonio se agitó y se lanzo otra vez pero la chica ya había subido a una escalera que había allí y se balanceo en el fierro de la escalera, salto dando una voltereta perfecta en el aire y cayo detras del demonio.

Sin dejarle tiempo a que el demonio se volteara la chica alzo su cuchillo.

Y lo clavo en la espalda del demonio

* * *

-¿Aun sigue enojado?-pregunto Raph

-Bueno creo que sí- respondió Leo- Si tienes tanta hambre ve a hacerte algo. No te lo impediré

-Sabes es molesto cuando te pones a ver esa estupidez te quedas aun más idiota que siempre- dijo Raph

Donnie suspiro, siempre lo mismo con Raph y Leo. Una tensión constante como una bomba de tiempo sin saber cuando estallará

Donnie decidió ver como estaba Mikey, le habían gritado y no lo habían dejado hablar. Se sentía algo culpable y un poco preocupado por Mikey así que decidió ver como estaba.

-Mikey ¿Estas despierto?-dijo Donnie golpeando suavemente la puerta. Nada.

-Vamos Mikey no puedes estar enojado todo el tiempo- dijo Donnie-Ademas desde la cena de ayer que no comes

Nada. Donnie abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente

-Mikey ¿Estas despierto?-pregunto. Abrió más la puerta ara que la luz llenara la habitación. Esperando ver a su hermanito acurrucado en su cama. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado

No había nadie allí.

* * *

El demonio desapareció con un grito sin sonido para la mayoría de las personas.

Pero no para ella.

Miro a la tortuga, un gran charco de sangre cubría ya el suelo y la nieve cubría pocas partes de su cuerpo.

Se acerco a la tortuga, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era un chico. Desde las alturas no había podido distinguirlo.

Puso su mano en su hombro.

Estaba muy grave, tenia heridas no tan peligrosas recientes pero una de sus heridas parecía de la noche anterior y comenzaba a ponerse aun más seria.

-Tengo que llevarlo a casa-pensó y miro al cielo- La ventisca ya se acerca y los demás ya deben de haber vuelto- Volvió a mirar a Mikey- Debo de ayudarlo

Arranco una parte de su remera y con ella envolvió la herida más peligrosa

-Vaya si que diste buena pelea- comento mientras terminaba de vendar la herida, luego se quito la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros.

-Vamos chico rudo. Salgamos de aquí antes de que la ventisca nos atrape- dijo ella, tomando a Mikey al estilo nupcial. Su fuerza se lo permitía.

Y de un salto se perdieron en la oscuridad

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Si me di cuenta del error que había en la redacción de este cap y la verdad no se que paso. Pero bueno ya lo solucione._

 _Quería darles gracias a los que me siguen y leen mis historias. Ya saben que acepto_ **CUALQUIER** _tipo de critica, sea buena o mala, en esta historia hay una de esas criticas_ _malas. Quiero recordar que yo pongo_ **TODAS** las reviews que me llegan a excepción de las que insultan ya fuertemente


	3. Esperas y preocupaciones

Donnie corrió escaleras abajo.

La pelea de Leo y Raph ya se había agravado. Se estaban gritando tanto que podrían despertar a toda Nueva York.

Pero no le importo.

Tenían que ir a buscar a Mikey. Solo Dios sabía desde cuando se había ido.

-Enserio es una estupidez- grito Raph- Hasta sus diálogos son absurdos

-Es lo mismo que tus estúpidas revistas-replico Leo a los gritos

-Chicos- los llamo Donnie

-Esas revistas al menos tienen algo interesante- replico Raph

-¿Como qué?-pregunto Leo

-Chicos- volvió a llamar Donnie más fuerte

-Por ejemplo no tienen malos diálogos-respondió Raph

-Space heros no tiene malos diálogos-replico Leo

-¡CHICOS!-grito Donnie, Raph y Leo se voltearon a verlo, Donnie respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos marrón-rojo estaban vidriosos

-¿Don que pasa?-pregunto Leo, la preocupacion era clara en su voz pero Donnie estaba más preocupado por Mikey

-Mikey desapareció-respondió Donnie

-¿Como que desapareció?-dijo Leo sorprendido

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Raph escéptico-Puede que solo se este escondiendo

-Si estoy seguro- respondió Donnie recordando como había encontrado la habitación de Mikey- No sé hace cuanto pero tenemos que buscarlo

-Estoy seguro que solo se ha ido para hacernos una broma- replico Raph

-Pero..

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Raph- se unió Leo- Solo esta haciendo un berrinche. Debe de estar bien

Raph ya se había cansado de gritar así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Leo siguio con Space Heros.

Don sabía que lo más probable era que Mikey estuviera bien y que regresara cuando se aburriera pero algo dentro de él le decía que Mikey estaba en peligro. No sabía como describirlo pero lo sentía como una pequeña molestia en su alma.

Estaba por volver a su laboratorio cuando la voz del noticiero repentino capto su atención

-Reiteramos. Esta es la peor ventisca de nieve en años. Recomendamos mantenerse en sus casas y no salir, pase lo que pase. La alarma meteorológica ya ha sido puesta, según se calcula la ventisca llegara en dos horas...- Leo tomo el control y apago la televisión, todos se habían quedado helados

-¿No creen...-comenzó Leo cortando el silencio horrible que se había formado-que Mikey nos haya escuchado antes?

-Tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Raph, corriendo hacia donde estaban los abrigos-Tenemos que encontrar a Mikey

Donnie siguio a sus hermanos quienes rápidamente ya habían tomado sus abrigos y corrían hacia la salida

-Por favor Mikey espero que estés a salvo y bien, por favor- rogó Donnie en su mente mientras alcanzaba a sus hermanos

* * *

-¡MIKEY!-grito Raph otra vez, ya había paso una hora desde que habían salido a buscar a Mikey. La nieve ya cubría la ciudad con un manto blanco y frió, el viento ya se había alzado, rugiendo y golpeando sus cuerpos con el frió helado.

-Demonios-maldijo Raph frustrado- ¿DONDE DIABLOS SE METIÓ?

-No lo sé- respondió Donnie cubriéndose los ojos- La tormenta esta haciendo imposible rastrearlo- le dio unos golpes a su t-phone- Tenemos que volver la ventisca ya esta llegando

-No pienso irme sin Mikey-gruño Raph

-Si no nos vamos no seremos de ayuda para Mikey- replico Donnie

-Pero..

-Esta bien Raph- dijo Leo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Raph- Mikey habra encontrado un refugio. Tenemos que volver, Splinter ya estará preocupado. Nos fuimos sin decir nada

Raph acepto, a regañadientes, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la guarida.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso Raph sintio la culpa en sus venas. Esperaba que Mikey no los hubiese escuchado, habían dicho esas cosas cuando estaban demasiado enojados, demasiados sumidos en el miedo de que casi los habían capturado.

La guarida estaba igual a cuando se fueron. A excepción de que Splinter los estaba esperando, con una expresion de rabia contenida.

-¿Donde han estado?- pregunto con rabia en su voz

-Mikey desapareció- respondió Leo- Fuimos a buscarlo en cuanto lo supimos

-Dojo. Ahora- dijo Splinter y se encamino hacia dicho lugar. Sin dejarles otra opción que seguir a su padre. Les tomo unos quince minutos explicarle a su padre lo que había sucedido. Una vez que terminaron Splinter hablo

-Estoy seguro que Miguel Ángel, habrá encontrado refugio- dijo Splinter- Ahora coman algo y descansen lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que la ventisca pase- Hizo un gesto con la mano- Pueden retirarse

* * *

 _ **Splinter P.O.V**_

No puedo creer lo que mis hijos le dijeron a Miguel Ángel. Sé muy bien que le cuesta concentrarse pero también sé lo mucho que se esfuerza en todo lo que hace.

La noche que todos le gritamos el había trataron de hablar o de explicarse. Puedo verlo ahora, intentando explicarme lo que había sucedido. Yo había estado tan asustado por el solo pensar que casi atrapaban a mis hijos.

Ahora mi hijo más joven esta fuera, con una ventisca azotando la ciudad.

-Por favor Miguel Ángel espero que estés bien- rogué.

Solo puedo esperar y rogar a que mi hijo este bien

* * *

Jess llego a su casa a tiempo. Antes que el viento se alzara en la tormenta.

Ella vivia en Upper East Side, en un loft con vista de las alturas. El departamento le pertenecía a ella y tenia pocos vecinos, pero gracias a que no hubo casi nadie en las calles ni el pasillo por la alerta y a un poco de glamour pudo llegar a su hogar.

Se le complico un poco cuando tubo que abrir la puerta. Por suerte un poco de magia fue la solución.

Dejó a Mikey en el sofá, aparto su chaqueta, luego cerro la puerta y echo el cerrojo.

Sus dos mascotas, su gatita Mimi y un perrito Alex saltaron al verla, ella sonrió y dijo

-Ahora no chicos tenemos visitas- dicho esto se apresuro a obtener lo que necesitaba, agua, agua bendita, oxigenada, vendas, toallas, un pañuelo, pinzas y algodón.

Una vez que consiguió lo que necesitaba fue hasta el chico. Su piel verde estaba verdosa y el sudor ya estaba en su frente.

Cuidadosamente quito la tela ya ensangrentada de su costado. Tenia heridas bastante graves.

La más grave era una cortada profundo en su costado, se limpio las manos ensangrentadas en el cuenco que tenia el agua normal y se seco con la toalla y tomo el algodón y lo mojo hasta la mitad con el agua oxigenada.

-Lo siento va a arder- susurro y puso el algodón en la herida. Mikey salto un poco y se quejo débilmente, Jess tuvo que mantenerlo donde estaba para que no se moviera demasiado.

Luego de limpiar la herida, puso sus manos cerca del agua bendita.

Sus manos brillaron y el agua obedeció a su magia y comenzó a brillar de un color azul claro.

Puso las manos manos cerca de la herida y el agua cubrio la herida y otras heridas de Mikey. Gimió y su respiración se volvió un poco más regular pero no dejaba de ser algo forzada.

-Lo sé. Se que duele. Me gustaría que fuese de otro modo. Lo lamento- susurro mientras las heridas sanaba y la carne abierta comenzaba a cerrarse y con ellas las heridas.

Una vez que todas las heridas que ponían en riesgo la vida de Mikey estuvieron sanadas Jess paso a vendar su pie.

El tobillo no estaba muy grave, era una torcedura, podría haberlo sanado pero Jess estaba cansada de la patrulla y peleas que había tenido antes de encontrar a Mikey.

\- Bien esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora- dijo mientras le limpiaba el sudor con la toalla. Mojo su pañuelo en otro cuenco con agua normal y se lo puso en la frente.

Jess se levanto, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar en el loft.

Fue hasta el termostato y lo subió a 23, miró a Mikey, seria mejor que lo llevara a la habitación de invitados.

Pero antes de eso tomo su celular y envió un mensaje a Mary

 _Estoy bien, llegue a casa a tiempo. Nos vemos cuando la ventisca pase._

 _Jess._

La respuesta no tardo en llegar

 _OK. Todos ya han llegado instituto. Todo bien por aquí. Avisa si necesitas algo. Mary._

Jess sonrió. Todos estaban bien, eso era un alivio. Dejo su celular en la mesada.

Fue a la habitación de invitados del primer piso. Había seis habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina y el comedor.

Luego de preparar la habitación fue hacia Mikey y lo tomo lo más delicadamente que pudo al estilo nupcial, y lo llevo a la habitación.

Lo recostó y luego lo tapó apropiadamente. Sus sabanas eran celestes con un acolchado de color naranja. Una ves lo hubo tapado le quito la bandana naranja manchada de sudo y la cambio por un pañuelo humedo.

Sus mejillas ya habían adquirido un color rosado, la fiebre ya había llegado. Fue al comedor y chasqueo los dedos y la habitación comenzó a acomodarse y la sangre desapareció.

Tomo ropa limpia y bajo a la planta de abajo. Antes de meterse al baño revisó a Mikey, Mimi estaba acostada a sus pies al igual que Alex. Sonrió y se meto al baño para darse un merecido baño.

Un rato después salio del baño en una nube blanca de vapor, había cambiado su desgarrado equipo de batalla negro por unos pantalones largos con dibujos de flores y corazones de distintos colores y una remera manga larga gris con los puños rosa y un búho.

Apago las otras luces del loft y se fue a la habitación en la cual estaba Mikey. Se recostó en el sofá cama el cual había preparado para que pudiera dormir allí.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar.


	4. Cuidados

La ventisca era bastante fuerte.

Aun con todas las ventanas cerradas, aun con la magia que había en el loft, el sonido del viento sonaba bastante fuerte, pero hermoso, era una hermosa sinfonía a los oídos de Jess.

La calefacción mantenía la habitación agradable pero aun con la cálida temperatura y el acolchado grande que tenia Mikey temblaba.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Mikey despertó a Jess, del delicado sueño que había conseguido, cuando tuvo un ataque de tos. Desde entonces Jess le estuvo dando bebidas calientes y medicinales.

Su fiebre era bastante mala y alta. Murmuraba cosas que para la mayoria de las personas no hubieran significado nada más que balbuceos. Pero no para Jess.

Mikey susurraba nombres: Leo, Donnie y Lizzy o Raphie, el ultimo podía ser cualquiera de los dos, y luego murmuraba repetidas veces " _lo lamento_ " o " _No fue mi_ _intención_ ".

Luego venían las pesadillas. En las ultimas tres horas Mikey se había agitado en la cama, gimiendo, llorando y susurrando.

Al ver que no podría seguir durmiendo Jess se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente en uno de los viajes que hizo a la cocina cuando le preparaba la medicina a Mikey.

Jess ahora miraba una película con subtitulos y sin sonido para no molestar a Mikey, estaba sentada en una silla la iluminación de la habitación era la de el velador y la televisión. Las paredes color naranja pastel daba una extraña luz al cabello rojo de Jess.

Aunque su cabello ya era de un rojo extraño.

Mikey tembló más fuerte de lo que ya temblaba por la fiebre y comenzó a gemir. Otra pesadilla.

Jess suspiro pacientemente y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Se acerco lo suficiente como para que la pudiera oir

Y comenzó a cantar

 _Cometí un error esta noche, perdí otra lucha  
Sigo fallando pero empezaré de nuevo  
Sigo cayendo, sigo chocando contra el suelo  
Yo siempre me levanto para ver que va a pasar_

 _Los pájaros no solo vuelan, ellos caen y se levantan_  
 _Nadie aprende sin equivocarse_

 _No abandonaré, no voy a ceder_  
 _hasta que alcance el final y_  
 _entonces comenzaré de nuevo_  
 _No me marcharé, quiero intentarlo todo_  
 _Quiero intentarlo aunque pueda fallar_  
 _No abandonaré, no voy a ceder_  
 _hasta que alcance el final y_  
 _entonces comenzaré de nuevo_  
 _No me marcharé, quiero intentarlo todo_  
 _Quiero intentarlo aunque pueda fallar_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Intento todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Intento todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Intento todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_

Mikey comenzó a dejar de susurrar perdones. Pero Jess siguio acariciándole la frente cariñosamente. Como una hermana mayor lo hubiera hecho con su hermanito.

 _Mira lo lejos que has llegado,  
Tienes el corazón lleno de amor  
Cariño, has hecho suficiente, tómate un respiro  
No te golpees, no necesitas correr tan rápido  
A veces llegamos últimos, pero hicimos lo que pudimos_

 _No abandonaré, no voy a ceder_  
 _hasta que alcance el final y_  
 _entonces comenzaré de nuevo_  
 _No me marcharé, quiero intentarlo todo_  
 _Quiero intentarlo aunque pueda fallar_  
 _No abandonaré, no voy a ceder_  
 _hasta que alcance el final y_  
 _entonces comenzaré de nuevo_  
 _No me marcharé, quiero intentarlo todo_  
 _Quiero intentarlo aunque pueda fallar_

Mikey todavía no se calmaba del todo, aun temblaba como una hoja al viento. Jess lo abrazo un poco más fuerte.

 _Seguiré cometiendo nuevos errores  
Los haré todos los días  
Esos nuevos errores_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Pruebo todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Intento todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_  
 _Intento todo_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_

Mikey ya había dejado de temblar y de gemir. Jess sonrió y le quitó el pañuelo de la frente para volverlo a mojar en el agua y Colocar el pañuelo nuevamente en la frente de Mikey.

Jess se volvió a sentar y volvió a poner la película. Pero miro a Mikey, la mayoría de los cazadores no habrían llevado a un chico adolescente tortuga a su casa, pero ella sabía lo que era necesitar la ayuda. Ella creía que toda vida era valiosa.

Se pregunto que fue lo que Mikey había pasado.

Mikey le costaba respirar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su rostro estaba con gotas de sudor.

-No sé por lo que has pasado- dijo en voz alta- Pero entiendo lo que es sentirse atrapado y débil. Sin poder moverse- Puso su mano en la frente de Mikey- Calma todo va a salir bien

Jess se aparto de Mikey y se dejo caer, rendida por el cansancio.

* * *

Tres figuras le gritaban desde la oscuridad.

 _Es tu culpa_

 _Todo lo arruinas_

 _Ojala no fuera de esta familia_

 _Desearía_ _que no fueses mi hermano._

Esas voces, eran la de su familia. La de sus hermanos

-Chicos- llamo Mikey a gritos- Lo lamento. Por favor no me abandonen- Las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. La voces se reían cruelmente de él.

Se sentía perdido, asustado, débil. Odiaba sentirse así. Su cuerpo se sentía algo adolorido pero la cabeza comenzó a latirle, lagrimas cálidas de impotencia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Impotencia de no poder controlar su cuerpo

De sentirse que no era lo suficientemente bueno

Sentía que estaba atrapado en aquella oscuridad, solo deseaba que el dolor parara. Que la muerte se lo llevara si ese era su plan.

La oscuridad comenzó a parecer asfixiante cuando escucho una voz que cantaba

 _Cometí un error esta noche, perdí otra lucha  
Sigo fallando pero empezaré de nuevo  
Sigo cayendo, sigo chocando contra el suelo  
Yo siempre me levanto para ver que va a pasar_

 _Los pájaros no solo vuelan, ellos caen y se levantan_  
 _Nadie aprende sin equivocarse_

Esa voz parecía tan llena de esperanza, era como la cálida luz del sol en esa horrorosa oscuridad. Se quedo allí escuchando la voz, aun tenia miedo, aun se sentía impotente pero aquella voz le daba esperanza.

Desde entonces cada que pensaba que iba a ser consumido por la oscuridad aquella voz cantaba la misma canción una y otra vez.

Cuando volvió a oír las voces de sus hermanos, recriminadole, Mikey supo que estaba desvaneciéndose, lo sintió.

Pero de repente hubo una luz entre aquella oscuridad que pareció alejar a todos y toda esa oscuridad de él.

La voz volvió a sonar, relajante, bondadosa. Le decía que todo estaría bien.

Y se permitió creer que si lo estarían.


	5. Sueños

El lugar era oscuro, la única luz del lugar era una rendija que daba la luz de la ciudad y el sonido de los coches pasando por la carretera.

Leo no tenia la menor idea de como había llegado allí, solo había abierto los ojos en aquel lugar extraño sin saber como había llegado allí. Sintió el cemento frío contra su piel.

-Ugh- Se quejo sobándose la nuca- ¿Donde...estoy? ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Se levanto lentamente mientras el mareo que tuvo al despertarse iba cediendo. Un ruido, no muy lejos le llamo la atención. Sus piernas tomaron una decisión antes que su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el sonido, tuvo que caminar en la semipenumbra del lugar, el cual era húmedo y el aire era pesado.

El sonido volvió a repetirse, era como si alguien gimiera, Leo continuo caminando en la semipenumbra cuando se detuvo en seco, completamente horrorizado.

Delante de él, en el suelo, había un cuerpo maltrecho, el olor de la sangre estaba impregnado en el lugar.

Un grito salio de su garganta, un grito que llevaba consigo miedo y dolor.

-MIKEY-grito y fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Mikey yacía en el suelo, estaba gravemente herido, un gran charco de sangre se había formado debajo de él.

A Leo no le importo que la sangre de Mikey lo manchara cuando tomo a su hermano cuidadosamente y lo recostó en su regazo.

-Mikey ¿Puedes oírme?- pregunto Leo, rogando que su hermano estuviera consciente. Con un gemido de dolor Mikey abrió lentamente los ojos

-L...Leo- susurro-¿Eres tu?- Su voz era débil Leo casi no podía oírla. Tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla

-Si Mikey soy yo- respondió Leo- Resiste ¿okay? Aguanta

-Leo...Lo siento- Mikey tosio sangre-Pero al menos ya no estare...aquí …..para molestarte

-NO- grito Leo en su mente-No es así, no quiero que Mikey piense eso

-Mikey lo que dije antes...No quise decirlo estaba enojado- replico Leo

-No Leo- la voz de Mikey se fue apagando y sus ojos se cerraban- Tenias...razón... yo...nunca...debí ser...de la familia- Mikey le dio un a sonrisa débil, mientras las lagrimas removían de su cara la suciedad y sangre-Los...amo...a...todos-con eso Mikey cerro los ojos y su respiración se detuvo.

Leo se quedo mirando la cara de Mikey, sin vida, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Leo sintió las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. En completo shock trato de revivir a Mikey. Al ver que no servia de nada Leo comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Mikey como si nunca fuera a soltarlo.

-Mikey lo lamento- grito Leo abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano- Lo lamento

* * *

Leo se despertó, sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Por un momento quiso ir al cuarto de Mikey solo para asegurarse que estaba bien pero recordó que no estaba allí, los recuerdos de esa noche lo golpearon como una marejada.

Se obligo a calmarse, no lograría nada si se ponia más nervioso. Pensó en ir a meditar pero tenia miedo de encontrarse con Splinter, en otras circunstancias no le habría importado pero en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba o quería era ver a su padre.

Sin más opciones se volvió a recostar en la cama. Y rezó para no volver a tener otro sueño.

* * *

Jess se despertó con el ruido del viento en el loft. Una hermosa melodía.

Se desperezó y miró a Mikey. Ya perecía mucho mejor pero aun tenia fiebre, Jess se desperezo y se levanto. Tenia que comenzar la mañana.

Se calzó sus pantuflas violetas y fue al comedor. El comedor se encontraba iluminado por la luz blanca de la ciudad que traspasaba las cortinas del comedor, le daba un toque lindo a las paredes color rosa viejo e iluminaba a la perfección los dibujos y cuadros que había en las paredes, el comedor tenia una vieja chimenea, que a veces Jess usaba cuando la calefacción fallaba, encima de ella había varias fotos, un televisor, y tres sillones de color negro.

La mesa era de madera con un mantel naranja con detalles dorados. Entre el espacio de dos de las grandes ventanas había una biblioteca con bastantes variaciones de libros.

La cocina tenia un color arena claro con dibujos de flores color celeste, la cocina y los baños eran el único lugar de todo el loft que tenían cerámicas blancas, lo demás el piso era de madera.

Jess tomo las dos bolsas de comida para mascotas y le sirvió una buena cantidad a Mimi y Alex.

Dejo los platos en el suelo y pudo escuchar el sonido de patitas corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ni bien entraron las mascotas se abalanzaron a su comida, Jess preparo su desayuno y el de Mikey. Iba a necesitar estar despierta y con energía para lo que tenia que hacer.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina, Nueva York se había convertido en un campo blanco, según sabía la ventisca iba a durar hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando se oponía el sol. Y ya eran las once así que debía preparar los preparativos para llevar a Mikey devuelta a su familia.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo puso todo en una bandeja y fue hacia el cuarto de invitados. Dejó todo en la mesita de luz y fue a abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

Sabiendo que Mikey comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

* * *

Mikey no era completamente consciente. No era completamente consciente de donde estaba, ni siquiera podía ver bien, su visión era manchas de color sin ningún sentido. Su mente era un desastre, la sentía muy pesada y adolorida.

Fue consciente de que había alguien con él.

Sintió que alguien lo sentaba y le daba algo de beber. Mikey acepto sin estar muy seguro.

Luego sintió que lo acostaban, su visión se aclaro un poco para ver un techo alto con vigas de color negro, de repente sintió una mano en su frente y vio fragmentos de recuerdos, su familia, cada uno sonriendole y luego vio la guarida con claridad y las alcantarillas que la rodeaban.

Escucho un susurro de una voz que pareció decirle _no te preocupes todo va a estar bien_ antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

* * *

Jess suspiro, aliviada de que supiera donde debía llevar a Mikey y como y cuando hacerlo.

Jess se sentó en la silla y dejo la taza de Mikey para tomar la suya estaba cansada, necesitaba comer.

Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió.

Y se dispuso a comenzar el día.


	6. De regreso

Una vez que termino de tomar su desayuno, Jess comprobó que el veneno del demonio hubiese desparecido por completo del sistema de Mikey, los venenos demoníacos actuaban de manera más corrosiva en los mundanos, la alta fiebre de Mikey había sido prueba de eso y aunque aún tenía fiebre y era alta ya no era debido al demonio, luego de ver que ya no había rastro del veneno se cambió el pijama por su traje de combate. Le resultaría más fácil llevar a Mikey si llevaba el traje.

El traje de combate era de cuero negro, que protegía en cierta medida a los cazadores como una armadura. Luego de ponérselo fue hacia Mikey quien descansaba en la cama con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración algo forzada.

-Muy bien- murmuro para ella misma- Vamos a llevarte a casa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue dolorosa para todos, había pasado dos días desde que Mikey había desaparecido. Desde entonces Leo había sentido un doloroso nudo en el estómago.

Aun recordaba esa horrible pesadilla, el sabor amargo que sentía en la garganta cada que pensaba en ello. Al entrar en la sala se encontró con Raph, golpeando su saco de boxeo, demasiado fuerte, Leo estaba indeciso, con Raph había que ser cuidadoso con lo que decías o podría complicar la situación. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Donnie entro en la sala.

-Hola chicos- saludo sin demasiada energía, era evidente que no había dormido muy bien y Leo no lo culpó el tampoco había dormido bien.

-¿Cuándo podremos salir a buscar a Mikey?-pregunto Raph dejando de lado su saco. Donnie suspiro fuerte.

-Según he investigado la ventisca….-Leo no termino de escucharlo porque un ruido llamo su atención, pareció una especie de implosión.

-¿Qué pasa Temerario?-pregunto Raph al ver que Leo se había quedado quieto como una piedra.

-Hay alguien afuera- respondió Leo sigilosamente- Voy a ver.

Leo pudo escuchar a sus hermanos replicar pero él ya había cruzado la sala y cruzó corriendo el laboratorio de Donnie, Leo podía oír los pasos de sus hermanos corriendo detrás de él pero él era más rápido por lo que llego primero afuera.

Y se quedó helado.

A unos pocos metros de Leo, había un figura que yacía en el suelo. Era Mikey.

Estaba en el suelo boca arriba y claramente inconsciente, Leo pudo escuchar cómo Donnie y Raph se acercaban, pero todo pareció desaparecer a excepción de Mikey.

-Mikey-exclamo y corrió hacia su hermanito. Se arrodillo cerca de su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y estaba ardiendo, cuidadosamente coloco a Mikey en su regazo-Mikey ¿Puedes oírme?-

Mikey gimió y se movió pero no abrió los ojos.

-Leo- Ese era Donnie- ¿Qué…? ¡Mikey!- exclamo al ver a Leo sostener a Mikey. Donnie y Raph corrieron hacia sus hermanos.

Raph y Leo observaron como Donnie revisaba a Mikey.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a mi laboratorio- dijo Donnie-Necesita atención.

* * *

Leo y Raph esperaban en la sala mientras Donnie atendía a Mikey, él les había pedido que esperaran afuera mientras atendía a Mikey. Leo estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón mientras que Raph caminaba de un lado a otro con evidente nerviosismo, lo cual solo empeoraba el de Leo.

-Raph deja de caminar así me pones nervioso- pidió Leo, Raph paro y miro a Leo.

-Lo lamento Leo- dijo-Pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy…

-¿Estas que Rafael?-interrumpió la voz de Splinter detrás de ellos, los dos chicos se voltearon a ver a su maestro. Fue cuando Leo se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a Splinter que habían encontrado a Mikey.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Splinter mirando a sus dos hijos. Leo tosio para aclararse la garganta

-Sensei…Mikey ha vuelto- respondió Leo- Lo encontramos afuera de la guarida. Donnie lo está revisando.

Splinter se quedó sorprendido por unos minutos. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa, cuando por fin estaba por hablar Donnie salio del laboratorio.

-Donatello- Splinter fue el primero en ver a Donnie salir del laboratorio-¿Cómo esta Miguel Ángel?

-Tiene el tobillo torcido, tiene algunos magullones pero sus costillas están magulladas y tiene fiebre alta tiene hipotermia- respondió Donnie- Ahora necesita descansar….

-¿Podemos verlo?- interrumpió Raph

-Va a necesitar que alguien se quede con el hasta que despierte-continuo Donnie.

* * *

Luego de una pequeña discusión Raph fue el primero en tomar el turno para estar con Mikey. Cuando entró en el laboratorio su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

Mikey yacía en la cama del laboratorio de Donnie, respirando algo forzado, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la fiebre y tenia vendas en el tobillo derecho y un pañuelo en la frente.

Raph tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Mikey. Cerca había un cuenco con agua, Raph tomo el pañuelo de la frente de Mikey y lo remojó en el cuenco, lo escurrió y lo volvió a colocar en la frente de Mike. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla ahora lo único que podían hacer por Mikey era velarlo y esperar a que despertara.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

* * *

 _Hola a todos perdonen que haya tardado en subir es que queria terminarlo hace días pero estoy enferma pero ya estoy algo mejor así que bueno que disfruten el cap y nos vemos. Bsos_


	7. Ruegos y explicaciones

Otra hora pasó y Mikey aún seguía inconsciente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y aunque Mikey ya había mejorado considerablemente seguía estando inconsciente. Todos los miembros de su familia se sentaban a su lado y velaban a Mikey.

Había momentos en los que se removía y gemía pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones parecía que fuese a despertar.

Para ese momento Raph ya estaba harto, empezó a temer que Mikey no fuese a despertar nunca, quería decirle lo que tenía dentro, no quería pasar más tiempo sin decírselo a Mikey.

Entro en el laboratorio y tomó su lugar, era extraño para él, hablarle a alguien que no sabías si podía oírte o no pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hablarle.

-Ho…Hola Mikey, soy Raph-las manos le temblaban- Sé que la mayoría del tiempo estoy enojado y que te molesto pero…No es como si pudiera cambiarlo en realidad- Trago fuerte- Te prometo que si despiertas te voy a escuchar esta vez, voy a dejar de enojarme por todo. Solo…por favor tienes que despertar Donnie dijo que la fiebre ya ha bajado bastante como para que despiertes…Por favor Mikey tienes que despertar por mi…por todos nosotros…Por favor- Raph sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos pero sacudió la cabeza para alejarlas, no era un debilucho, no iba a llorar.

-Raph- dijo la voz de Leo detrás de él-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien ¿Ya es tu turno?-respondió Raph controlando su tono

-S…Si-respondió Leo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Raph salio del laboratorio pasando al lado Leo

-Estaré en el dojo- murmuro sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Raph abandono el laboratorio sin mirar a Leo y diciendo que iba a estar en el dojo. Leo pudo ver los ojos de Raph vidriosos y su voz temblorosa, suspiro, fue hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama de su hermanito y se sentó. Respiro hondo, necesitaba valentía para hacer lo que quería hacer

-Hola Mikey, Soy Leo-Se mordió el labio. Le dolía ver a su hermanito así, ya debería de haber despertado. Eso era lo que Donnie había dicho. _El no debería estar así-_ pensó pero allí estaban-Quería decirte que te necesitamos…Yo te necesito…Sé que es muy probable que nos hayas escuchado antes pero quiero decirte que lo lamento…Te extrañamos, necesitamos tu risa y tus bromas por favor no te rindas sé que puedes salir de esta. Por nosotros por favor-

Leo se quedó junto a Mikey hasta que fue turno de Donnie.

-¿Ha cambiado algo?-pregunto Donnie mirando a Mikey

-No nada- respondió Leo y vio algo romperse en los ojos de Donnie- Él va a estar bien Donnie. Es Mikey

-Si tienes razón- respondió Donnie sin estar completamente convencido pero Leo no podía culparlo. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de irse.

* * *

Cuando Leo se fue Donnie se dedicó a revisar las heridas de Mikey. La fiebre era casi inexistente, sus heridas ya no eran tan graves así ¿por qué no despertaba? Donnie se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Mikey soy Donnie…Solo quería decirte que te extrañamos…Todo está muy quieto aquí…Por favor tienes que despertar…Te necesitamos- Donnie tomo la mano de Mikey-Te prometo que no quise decir lo que dije antes por favor no te rindas Mikey….

* * *

 ** _Mikey P.O.V_**

No hay nada, no puedo moverme, por un rato me sientí frio y luego escuché voces apagadas que no puedo entender lo que dicen.

Intenté enfocarme en las voces pero estoy aterrado ¿Y si solo me vuelven a gritar?

-¿Y eso es una excusa?-preguntó una voz en mi mente-¿Por miedo te rendirás?

Temblé, no quería rendirme. Tenía miedo pero no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a donde ir.

-No te dejes llevar por el miedo-replico la voz-Haz enfrentado cosas peores estando aterrado. Protegiste a tus hermanos aun cuando sabías que te herirían-

La voz tenía razón me había enfrentado a Destructor, al Kraang, me enfrentaba a diario con las duras palabras de mi familia. No podía rendirme sin dar pelea, además aún quería ver a mi familia una vez más. Explicarles lo que había sucedido

Volví a escuchar unas voces pero eran demasiado débiles, como murmullos.

De algún modo sé que estoy en el laboratorio de Donnie, me sentía cálido.

Alguien entró, Es Raph. Lo sé por el sonido de los pasos, escuché como se sentaba a mi lado y comienza a hablar…Me quedé quieto luego entra Leo y Donnie y escuché, quería saber que tenían que decirme.

O Dios los tres están asustados pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Puse todas mis fuerzas en abrir los ojos, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a doler, pero seguí hacia adelante. Una pequeña luz se podía distinguir entre tanta oscuridad así que decidí seguirla, el dolor se tornaba en agonía pero la voz me decía _"tu puedes"_ y ahogue un grito cuando una luz me cegó.

* * *

Mikey abrió los ojos, con un dolor aturdido zumbando en su cuerpo. Pestaño tres veces antes de distinguir donde estaba.

Era el laboratorio de Donnie, a su lado estaba Splinter. La luz del laboratorio le molestaba mucho.

-Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter alegre-Que bueno que hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Agua- logró articular, su garganta dolía mucho y la sentía reseca, como un papel de lija, Splinter entendió lo que quería decir. Le dio la espalda a Mikey por un segundo y luego lo ayudó a beber.

Mikey bebió con ganas, estaba tan sediento…

-Despacio hijo mío- dijo Splinter-Te dolerá el estómago.

Mikey se obligó a relajarse y comenzó a beber más despacio. Una vez que termino de beber el agua Splinter ayudo a Mikey a recostarse otra vez en la cama.

-Sensei-dijo Mikey, su voz sonó áspera, por la falta de uso. Se sentía extremadamente cansado-¿Los chicos…?

Mikey pudo sentir que los parpados se le cerraban contra su voluntad.

-Descansa hijo mio- susurro Splinter, mientras Mikey se entregaba al descanso.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Mikey se despertó más alerta que antes, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el laboratorio si no en su habitación, Donnie estaba a su lado.

-Mikey-murmuro al ver que había despertado-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Donnie?-preguntó Mikey, estaba más alerta que antes pero sentía dolor aturdido en todo el cuerpo-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- Preguntó Miekey mientras Donnie lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Te encontramos desmayado a unos pasos de la puerta del laboratorio has estado durmiendo durante dos semanas- respondió Donnie ayudando a Mikey a beber un poco de agua.

-¿No estaba en el laboratorio?- pregunto Mikey una vez que terminó de beber el agua.

-Si pero el Maestro Splinter nos avisó que habías despertado por un minuto. Dijo que estarías más cómodo en tu cuarto- explico Donnie-Les voy a avisar a los demás que ya has despertado.

Mikey asintió y vio cómo su hermano desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Mikey se recostó en el respaldo de la cama.

Su familia entró a toda velocidad, Leo, Donnie y Raph lo abrazaron por turnos y por ultimo Splinter

-Es bueno que hayas despertado hijo mío- dijo Splinter cuando se sapararon del abrazo.

-Nos diste un buen susto cabeza hueca- Se unió Raph.

-Mikey ¿Puedes decirnos por qué saliste?-preguntó Leo. Mikey inspiro para calmarse.

-Bueno salí porque…Los escuche hablar sobre mí-respondió Mikey, todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Mikey supo que no habían pensado que los había oído por lo que siguió- Ya me dolia la herida de la batalla anterior pero no me importó, quería estar solo por un rato. No quería estar aquí. Cuando estaba pensando en volver me atacaron dos grupos del pie, escape de milagro. Lo último que recuerdo era desmayarme en un callejón-

-Mikey ¿De qué herida hablas?-preguntó Donnie, Mikey pudo notar el miedo en sus palabras.

-¿Recuerdas que los "entorpecía" cuando peleábamos?-pregunto Mikey sin ver a nadie, se estaba mirando la muñeca vendada y se la sobaba, no necesito verlo para saber que sus hermanos habían asentido.

-Bueno en realidad solo los estaba defendiendo, había una figura que estaba lanzando cuchillos, me sorprendí de que no los vieran- inspiró profundo- Uno de ellos me hizo un corte aquí- señaló su muñeca- Trate de que me ayudaran pero fue que me empezaron a gritar y luego cuando pude estar solo me ocupé de mis heridas y luego cuando fui a la sala los oí-explico, su mano estaba temblando.

-Mikey en verdad lo lamentamos- dijo Donnie sentándose al lado de Mikey

-¿Puedo dormir ahora?-preguntó Mikey- Estoy muy cansado.

-Si descansa hermanito- dijo Donnie- te despertaré luego para que comas algo-

Mikey asintió de manera mecánica ya que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos más tiempo, cerró los ojos y se entregó al descanso.

* * *

Al ver que Mikey se había dormido, Splinter se levantó y dijo

-Donatello cuando termines de cambiarles las vendas a tu hermano quiero que todos vayan al dojo- y se fue de la habitación. Lo que le había sucedido a Mikey era doloroso, se arrepentía mil y un veces de lo que le había dicho.

Se quedó solo en el dojo y comenzó a calmarse, si estaba enojado no serviría de nada. La pelea con Mikey era prueba de ello. Se aseguraría de no cometer el mismo error

* * *

Una vez que Donnie volvió a cambiar las pocas vendas en el cuerpo de Mikey se dio cuenta de los cortes ya cicatrizados en su cuerpo. Un nudo de culpa le apretaba el pecho, acaricio cariñosamente la frente de Mikey antes de salir de su habitación. Cuando se despertara otra vez tendría que comer algo.

Leo y Raph estaban esperando fuera de la habitación, al verlo se abalanzaron

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están sus heridas-pregunto Raph

-Están sanando correctamente- suspiró- Y estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de lo de los cuchillos. Hay heridas que parecen haber sido provocadas por cuchillos lanzados desde arriba.

-Yo ni me di cuenta- dijo Leo- ni siquiera vi los cuchillos ¿Ustedes?

-Era una locura nos estaban atacando de todos lados es posible que no los hayamos visto- lo consoló Donnie- Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con el Maestro Splinter.


	8. Sueños y Charlas

Una vez que sus hijos se sentaron. Splinter comenzó a hablar.

-Hijos míos lo que le sucedió a Miguel Ángel es serio- comenzó Splinter- Todos hemos hablado con ira ciega. Y su hermano necesitará de nuestra ayuda para recuperarse.

-En verdad que lo sentimos sensei- dijo Leo- Es mi culpa debí estar más atento.

-Leo no puedes cargar con toda la culpa- replico Donnie

-El cerebrito tiene razón- se unió Raph-Todos tuvimos la culpa.

-Hijos míos no creo que debamos cargarnos ahora la culpa su hermano nos necesita- replico Splinter

* * *

-No sirves- dijo Leo

-Sería mejor si no existieses- dijo la voz de Raph

-Lárgate como el bebé que eres- dijo la voz de Donnie, Mikey tembló quería que se callaran que lo dejaran en paz. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, apabullante como siempre.

Estaba otra vez atrapado en esa oscuridad, por el miedo. Mikey cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De repente sintió algo acariciándole los pies y una brisa en su rostro. Abrió los ojos.

Ya no se encontraba en esa oscuridad horrible sino en un hermoso paisaje, la hierba era dorada, cerca de allí una figura casi imposible de ver desde allí, estaba bajo un árbol con hojas igual de doradas.

-¿Es así como lo solucionas?-dijo la voz de la figura, era la voz de una chica- ¿Arrodillándote hacia lo que te asusta?

-Te…Tengo miedo- murmuró Mikey-No sé qué debo hacer

-Demuéstrales que se equivocan, los defendiste mientras ellos no lo notaban-replico- ellos hablan desde el miedo. Nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos miedos.

-Pero ellos…Tienen razón- dijo Mikey

-Solo porque tú se los permites-replico la voz- Puedes mejorar, muéstrales tu verdadera fuerza. No dejes que sus palabras te afecten.

-Tienes razón- respondió Mikey

-Recuerda ellos son tu fuerza pero también tu debilidad. Convierte esa debilidad en tu fortaleza- dijo la voz y la figura alzo la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar a Mikey-Ahora debes irte.

-Espera ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mikey mientras todo parecía desvanecerse.

-Soy alguien que espero no conozcas en mucho tiempo-respondió la voz mientras todo se convirtió en negro.

* * *

Mikey abrió los ojos en la semi oscuridad de su habitación. Raph estaba a su lado, estaba dormido. Se removió en la cama para sentirse más cómodo, no había querido despertar a Raph, pero Raph había sentido el movimiento de Mikey y ya se había despertado.

-Mikey- exclamo, al verlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hambriento- respondió- ¿Cuánto dormí?

-Apenas unas dos horas- respondió Raph- Ven te ayudo a levantarte- Raph ayudo a Mikey a recostarse en el respaldo de la cama-Espera un segundo te traeré algo de comer- anunció Raph y volvió poco después con una bandeja que tenía un vaso de agua y sopa.

Una vez que Raph dejó la bandeja, Mikey se abalanzó a la comida, Estaba tan hambriento que no le importó que Raph lo viese. Donnie y Leo entraron una vez que Mikey había terminado de comer.

-Mikey-dijo Leo sentándose en la cama de Mikey, Raph saco la bandeja de enfrente de Mikey-En verdad sentimos lo que dijimos.

-Si es verdad. No…-comenzó Donnie pero Mikey lo interrumpió

-Quisimos decirlo-completo Mikey- Chicos dejen de hacer esto, no soy idiota siempre dicen eso cuando se sienten culpables. Es como un dialogo.

-Mikey-murmuro Raph con tristeza.

-En verdad tienen que dejar de ir a las apuradas y culparme siempre por todo- siguió Mikey- No pueden esperar que me haga el ciego y los perdone fácilmente con eso- Miro a cada uno de sus hermanos- ¿Saben lo que se siente? Ustedes mismos lo dijeron querían que yo no fuese su hermano. No lo entienden, siempre es lo mismo, si van a disculparse háganlo de corazón o ya pueden irse de aquí.

Los tres se quedaron como piedras Mikey supo que había sido muy duro pero no era idiota. Eso no era una disculpa. Nunca lo había sido, pero él siempre había elegido creer que era una disculpa.

Mikey miró su muñeca. Las heridas que se había causado un cuchillo dirigido al corazón de Leo, otra dirigida al cuello Donnie y la de su antebrazo dirigida a la cara de Raph, sabía que le quedaría una cicatriz y que no desaparecería completamente. Un recordatorio permanente.

-Mikey- dijo Leo-Tienes razón al decir que siempre decimos eso. Pero estamos muy arrepentidos de lo que dijimos. Nos dejamos llevar por la ira.

-Leo tiene razón Mikey- se unio Donnie- pero tienes que admitir que hay veces que todo lleva a ti.

-Donnie tiene razón- dijo Raph- Has hecho cosas así muchas veces es normal que pensemos que has sido tú.

Mikey lo miró. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, fue como si algo se quebrara y todos los sentimientos que había guardado salieran a tope, sin freno.

-¿Por qué diablos siempre tiene que ser todo mi culpa?-grito Mikey, se quitó la venda de la muñeca. La herida aún estaba roja y el la alzo para que se viese-Esto fue lo que me hice por detener una daga que iba a TÚ corazón Leonardo, otra a tu cuello Donatello y está a tu cara Rafael- conto Mikey las tres heridas, todos se quedaron viendo horrorizados las heridas de Mikey. Él sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Ahora díganmelo. Díganme lo imbécil que soy por ser quien soy. Porque soy distraído. Díganmelo-

Splinter entró en la habitación y Mikey bajo la mano para que no viera sus heridas. Mikey comenzó a vendárselas otra vez.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?-pregunto. Al ver a Mikey simplemente dijo- Hijos míos por favor esperen afuera.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Mikey se limpió las lágrimas con rápidamente y comenzó a vendarse la muñeca con la mano temblorosa.

-Déjame hacerlo Migual Ángel-pidió Splinter. Mikey tendió la mano y su padre comenzó a vendarle la mano.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Splinter.

-Piensan que soy un idiota-respondió Mikey calmándose- No importa lo que pase esto no va a cambiar.

-Mi hijo- dijo Splinter tristemente-He hablado con ellos y en verdad están arrepentidos.

-Sensei. No puedo perdonarlos a menos que sea de verdad que algo va a cambiar o todo va seguir igual- Mikey miró su mano- como una rueda.

-Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter.

-Sensei, voy a perdonarlos, sé que sí pero quiero que al menos tenga alguna garantía de que algo vaya a cambiar- siguió Mikey-Lo único que quiero es que si algo como esto vuelve a pasar que al menos me escuchen.

Mikey estaba temblado, ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por esto? ¿Era inútil por ser quién era? Recordó una frase vagamente que no sabía de donde la había oído _"Los pájaros no solo vuelan caen y se levantan. Nadie aprende sin equivocarse"_.

Debía arriesgarse a intentar que algo cambiara aún si se equivocaba, aun si no resultaba. Quien nada arriesga nada gana.

-Lo entiendo hijo mío- respondió Splinter-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho. Protegiste muy bien a tus hermanos.

Mikey estaba por hablar cuando comenzó a tener un ataque de tos. Splinter se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudándolo. Le tomo un poco antes de que pudiera parar de toser.

-Gracias sensei- dijo Mikey mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua que su padre le tendía. Splinter le dio las buenas noches y dejó que Mikey durmiera


	9. Reconcilaciones

Mikey despertó con alguien sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, abrió los ojos, su habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de luz. Leo estaba a su lado, al verlo sonrió

-Hola dormilón- saludo cariñosamente al ver que Mikey había despertado- Buenas tardes

-Hola Leo- respondió Mikey somnoliento- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las doce y Donnie dijo que debías de comer algo y que tenías que pasar algo de tiempo despierto- respondió Leo- Ven levántate te traje el desayuno.

Leo lo ayudó a incorporarse y luego puso una bandeja con huevo revuelto y bacon con un poco de jugo. Mikey miro la bandeja on desconfianza.

-¿Quién lo preparo?- preguntó mirando a Leo

-Lo preparó Splinter ¿Por qué?-respondió Leo confundido. Mikey suspiró aliviado-¡Ey!- exclamo Leo al ver el alivio de Mikey

Mikey comenzó a reir

-Lo siento hermano pero déjame recordarte que la última vez que estuvieron cocinando casi queman la cocina- replico Mikey

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- le concedió Leo mientras se sentaba a los pies de Mikey, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Aun no entiendo por qué Donnie tenía jugo en los ojos- dijo Mikey sonriendo.

-Raph intento hacer jugo fresco con sus sais- respondió Leo riendo- Ojala lo hubieras visto fue tan gracioso.

Mikey rió y terminó su desayuno. Leo tomó la bandeja y se fue, Mikey estaba por volver a acostarse cuando Leo volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Mikey.

Mikey inspiro fuerte sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Mikey- comenzó Leo- Se que lo que dije no tiene perdón, pero en verdad lamento haberte hecho sentir mal. En verdad que lo lamento.

-Leo…

-Todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente ninguno quiso abandonar tu lado. No sabes lo horrible que ha sido no tenerte hablando aquí- Mikey abrió los ojos de asombro cuando Leo la abrazo temblando-Cuando nos dijiste lo que hiciste por nosotros Mikey, sentí que todo se acomodaba. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanito.

-Leo estas llorando- dijo Mikey en un susurro al sentir las lágrimas en su cabeza, Leo no respondió solo lo abrazó más fuerte

-Mikey- Leo tenía la voz quebrada- Cuando estabas desaparecido tuve una pesadilla…Tu morías en mis brazos…Me…me dijiste que…Había tenido razón con lo que había dicho antes- Mikey sintió el cálido plastrón de su hermano contra su mejilla- Mikey lo lamento mucho, en verdad ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Mikey no respondió simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y lloró.

Mikey había querido gritar, llorar, destrozar todo lo que tuviera cerca desde el momento que todos le habían gritado, desde el momento en que sus hermanos lo habían insultado. Desde ese momento había querido gritar pero simplemente no había podido.

Leo lo abrazo más fuerte y cariñosamente, Mikey pudo escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.

Supo que eran Donnie y Raph pero seguió abrazado a Leo llorando. Sin decir una palabra sus otros hermanos se unieron al abrazo.

* * *

Splinter caminó hacia la habitación de Mikey, quería ver como estaba.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, la habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara de la mesa de luz. Splinter sonrio al ver la escena de la habitación

Mikey estaba dormido en el plastrón de Leo, Leo estaba dormido junto a Mikey, Donnie tenía una mano protectora sobre el caparazón de Mikey y Raph estaba dormido junto Leo. Como si fuese a proteger a sus hermanos.

Splinter sonrio y entró silenciosamente en la habitación. Cubrio a sus hijos con una sábana y apago la luz.

-Parece que se han arreglado los problemas- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

El aire era fresco.

La noche no podía ser más hermosa, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento negro del cielo.

Desde la azotea Mikey pudo sentir la brisa que arrastraba el salado olor del mar, era uno de los olores que Mikey más amaba.

-Vamos chicos ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Mikey girándose hacia sus hermanos, estaban de patrulla y habían emprendido una pequeña carrera para jugar- ¿Están cansados?

-No te burles cabeza hueca- replico Raph- Yo haré que te canses.

Sin poder moverse a tiempo Mikey se vio envuelto en los brazos de Raph, haciéndole cosquillas.

-No…ajajajaja- rió Mikey- Raph… Para…Por favor….Chicos- rogó por ayuda.

Sus otros hermanos estaban cerca de ellos, sonrieron entre ellos.

-Raph creo que no lo haces bien- dijo Donnie acercándose y tomando las piernas de Mikey – El tiene más cosquillas en los pies.

-Donnie…. Traidor- exclamo Mikey antes de seguir riendo. Leo reia pero dijo

-Chicos esto es algo cruel ya entendió- Dijo Leo. Donnie y Raph intercambiaron una mirada antes de dejar libre a Mikey. Quien se levantó y se refugió detrás de Leo.

-Quiero que sepan que pude que mañana lo lamenten- les dijo detrás de Leo y les sacó la lengua.

Sus hermanos comenzaron a replicar pero a Mikey no le importó, Leo le guiño un ojo y le sonrió. Su familia era la de siempre y a la vez era distinta.

-Vamos tenemos que volver antes que el maestro Splinter se enoje- dijo Mikey corriendo hacia la otra azotea y aterrizando perfectamente- El ultimo que llega tiene el caparazón podrido- exclamo y comenzó a correr con los gritos de enojo de sus hermanos detrás.

* * *

A lo lejos una figura observaba silenciosa a las tortugas.

-¿Así que ese es al que ayudaste hace casi un mes?- preguntó Beca.

Jess no tuvo que darse vuelta para ver a su amiga, ya que se sentó a su lado en el borde de la azotea, su cabello castaño alzado al fresco aire de la ciudad

-Si. Es bueno ver que no sufrió daños mayores a manos de ese behemonth- respondió Jess

-Siempre tan buena. No por nada eres el ángel de los desamparados- bromeo Beca

-Creo que Cass está algo en desacuerdo en ese punto- replico Jess bromeando- Pero aún me preocupa esta crecida de demonios.

-Es bastante preocupante. Aquí nosotros nos rompemos el lomo como mulas mientras que arriba apenas si se mueven- se quejo Beca.

-Son el cielo mi amiga- replico Jess- Ellos no se meterán en nuestras guerras mientras no los implique demasiado.

-Pues bien que Cass y Emma están involucrados- señalo Beca y miró a las tortugas correr- La ignorancia es una bendición.

-Salud- dijo Jess y miro a los chicos-La belleza de los mundanos.

-Ellos terminaran con la basura mundana- Beca la miró a Jess-Nos ahorran bastante trabajo espero que no se crucen en nuestro mundo. Aún conservan esa inocencia de la humanidad.

-Eso mismo espero yo mi amiga- dijo Jess- Pero ya tuvo un contacto conmigo y mi magia esperemos que no vuelvan a buscarlo porque algo dentro de él tiene bastante potencial y sabes muy bien lo que suele significar.

-Lo sé- El rastreador de Jess sonó y Beca suspiró- ¿Parece que no volveremos a casa pronto verdad?- Beca se levantó y se dijo.

-Nos vemos allí- dijo y se perdió de un salto en la oscuridad

-Lo lamento Becky- dijo Jess mientras se levantaba, parada allí, en el borde del edificio a cientos de metros sobre el suelo- Pero sabes cómo es nuestra vida. Siempre será así- miró a los chicos una última vez antes de darse la vuelta- Nada nunca es lo que parece. Nada nunca permanece. Espero que _**no**_ volvamos a vernos tortuga. Por tu bien y por el bien de los que amas- murmuró a la nada y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

 ** _Hola. Bueno este es el final de esta historia, voy a hacer una secuela pero va a tardar un poco. Pero voy a intentar no tardar (no prometo nada) Cuídense. Bsos_**


End file.
